


Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet 2

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Legendary.





	

Snart wasn’t there to catch Sara when Rip Hunter shot her, but Mick Rory was. Him, her, Snart - they were none of them ‘hearts and flowers’ people, but he had eyes, and he knew what he saw, and so he took her to her room, and laid her down with uncharacteristic gentleness, even slipped a pillow beneath her head, because Snart wasn’t there to do that, either, and left her to what he hoped was sweet oblivion. He knew what his dreams were like, and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

***

Sara’s eyes blinked open slowly. The last time she was in this room, **_he_** had been here with her. She hadn’t come back here, after the Oculus. She’d gone to his room, wrapped her arms around a pillow that bore vague traces of his scent, and cried all the tears she wasn’t willing to let the others see. When she awoke, there was a pack of playing cards on the bunk beside her. Although they never spoke of it - or anything, for that matter - she knew it was Mick who’d left them, just as she knew it was Mick who’d brought her here today.


End file.
